


Inveniens Dominum

by LeTempest



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir contemplate what it means to be content and what it means to have a home</p><p>For the 25 days of Spartacus.</p><p>Prompt: Nagron:5senses for anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inveniens Dominum

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer: I don't own it blahblahblah

Nasir realizes know that he has never known true contentment, until now. In his new home, far from Rome and father still from the land of his fathers, he understands now what peace is. It is everything around him, that hold him in comforting embrace, and he is reminded of it every time he looks at his newfound family.

            It is the smell of a hearth fire and food set to cooking. It is sound of children playing on the floor with the dogs, the women laughing and talking by the firelight. It is the warmth that fills him, straight to the bone, the feel of homespun fabric and fur against his skin. It is the pine smoke, so heavy in the air that he can taste it. And it is the sight of green eyes watching him and smiling from across the room.

            Agron has changed so much since he had returned to his homeland, his dark skinned lover at his side. Though to be fair, Nasir had changed too, more than he’d ever imagined he would. They both wore their hair long now, as was the way of Agon’s people, and the German had showed him how to plait it, with careful hands and great care. Agron wore a beard these days, though not so thick as his brothers by marriage, Nasir was growing fond of it. The smell of ancient pine and livestock clung to the man’s skin these days, replacing the once familiar scent of war and blood, and death. His body had grown softer under Nasir’s hands as battle had been replaced by farm work, though his man was still of a form. He was quicker to laugh not too, a sound that could often be heard when his sisters’ children were about, which was often. But the ever-sweet taste of the man’s lips had not changed.

            It had taken Nasir a long time to find his place among them, these wild, brash people from east of the Rhine.  For years the guilt and loss, the price they had paid for their freedom, had haunted him endlessly. He’d felt out of place her, too dark among men so fair, too small among those so large. Agron had been ever at his side, but knew Nasir’s way and respected him enough to let him prove himself. He realized now it had been well worth the work and wait. Though the pain and memories of those gone never truly left, he knew how to live beyond it now. With the smell of a fire and children underfoot, with his man’s eyes on him, filled with a love he could not begin to explain, he knew this was right. He was home.


End file.
